Lazy Kid Misbehaves at Burger King and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office
''Lazy Kid Misbehaves at Burger King and Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of Lazy Kid from Recess. Plot Lazy Kid wants Antoine to take him to Burger King, but Antoine said no. Because they're watching The Secret of NIMH (1982) at school. But Rotor said to Antoine that his 1983 VHS copy of The Secret of NIMH (1982) is badly damaged. So, Antoine took Lazy Kid to Burger King. When they're at Burger King, Lazy Kid wants a vanilla milkshake with his Big King XL, french fries, and apple juice. But the vanilla milkshakes are sold out for the time, so the Burger King clerk nicely offered Lazy Kid a chocolate Oreo milkshake instead. But Lazy Kid however pulls a fire alarm at Burger King, which made Antoine upset and takes him straight back to school and Miss Finster drags Lazy Kid to Principal Prickly's office. Lazy Kid is then getting a level 10 detention for his horrible behavior at Burger King. Transcript Lazy Kid: Hey Antoine. Antoine: What is it, Lazy Kid? Lazy Kid: Can we please go to Burger King? Antoine: No. We're watching The Secret of NIMH (1982) on VHS today at school. Lazy Kid: But Antoine, that movie is horrible because it failed at the box office against Universal's E.T. in July of 1982. Get me Burger King right now! Antoine: Lazy Kid, we're not going to Burger King today, because I don't want to spend any of my money. Lazy Kid: I want to go to Burger King! (10 times) Antoine: Lazy Kid, for the last time, I said no. We're watching The Secret of NIMH (1982) at school and that's final. So deal with it, or you won't get anything at all. Rotor: Antoine, we've got a big problem. My 1983 VHS of the Secret of NIMH (1982) is badly damaged in the VCR. So, can you please bring Lazy Kid to Burger King while I go buy a different animated movie on VHS or DVD? Antoine: Did you hear that Lazy Kid? This means we can go to Burger King. Let's go to the car. (about 45 minutes later) Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King, how can we help you? Sally: I would like to order chicken fries with french fries and a Dr. Pepper. Sonic: And I would like to order a double cheeseburger with french fries and a Coca Cola. Burger King Clerk: OK, here you two go. Thank you for choosing Burger King, come again soon. (Antoine and Lazy Kid walks into Burger King) Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King, how can we help you? Antoine: I would like to order a Rodeo Crispy Chicken Sandwich with french fries, a Diet Coca Cola, and a chocolate chip cookie. Lazy Kid: And i would like to order a Big King X L with french fries, a Capri Sun Apple Juice, and a vanilla milkshake. Burger King Clerk: I'm sorry to say this Lazy Kid, but we're out of vanilla milkshakes. Lazy Kid: What? Please tell me you're joking! Burger King Clerk: Don't feel bad young man, how about you can have a chocolate OREO milkshake instead? Lazy Kid: Why? Antoine: Because Lazy Kid, the Burger King clerk said they're out of vanilla milkshakes, so why not get the chocolate OREO milkshake. It's like eating cookies mixed with ice cream, so you're eating two desserts at the same time. Lazy Kid: No. I want a vanilla milkshake so badly, so give me that vanilla milkshake. Burger King Clerk: Uh Oh. Antoine: Lazy Kid, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a chocolate OREO milkshake or you will have nothing at all. Lazy Kid: Oh, I have a better idea. How about we can go across the street and buy a pack of fireworks, so at least we will be safe if you're going to destroy Burger King Antoine. Antoine: Lazy Kid, enough with that attitude or I will take you back to school and go to Principal Prickly's office. Now you've made some patrons scared of us. Lazy Kid: Oh, so you want to destroy Burger King Antoine, why didn't you say so? Go ahead. Go ahead Antoine, my hands are in an angry pose, so go ahead and destroy it. Destroy it (13 times). Let's destroy Burger King Antoine. Antoine: Lazy Kid, stop it with your terrible attitude. I'm never taking you anywhere else ever again. Lazy Kid: That's it, I'll pull the fire alarm at Burger King. How about that Antoine? (Lazy Kid shoves Antoine to the floor, Lazy Kid angrily pulls the fire alarm at Burger King. People screamed and ran for their lives, several firefighters and police officers arrive at Burger King) Antoine: Lazy Kid, you've really done it this time. Now we're going back to school and you won't get anything. (When Antoine took Lazy Kid back to school) Antoine: Lazy Kid, your behavior at Burger King is not acceptable. I'll tell Miss Finster about this, and you'll go to Principal Prickly's office. (Antoine runs to Miss Finster) Antoine: Miss Finster, Miss Finster, I have a big problem. Miss Finster: What is it Antoine D'Coolette? Is there an emergency? Antoine: Oh yes Miss Finster, you won't believe what Lazy Kid just did at Burger King. He just pulled a fire alarm at Burger King, just because he didn't get a vanilla milkshake. Miss Finster: OK, Antoine. Thank you for telling me about what happened. I'll give Clark some discipline at Principal Prickly's office. (Miss Finster walks to Lazy Kid) Lazy Kid: Oh no, I'm in so much trouble with Miss Finster right now. Miss Finster: That's right Clark, I just got a complaint and a word from Antoine D'Coolette, how dare you pull a fire alarm at Burger King? You know that can get you into a lot of trouble with the firefighters and police officers. That's it, you're marching down to Principal Prickly's office, now! (When Miss Finster dragged the screaming and kicking Lazy Kid to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: Hey Muriel? Is there something I can help you? Miss Finster: Yes, I just got a complaint from Antoine. Clark misbehaved at Burger King when Antoine was taking care of him. Now, can you please give him some suitable consequences for what he did? Principal Prickly: Thank you for telling me Muriel. I will deal with Lazy Kid now. (Miss Finster leaves Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever cause trouble at a fast food place like Burger King. Lazy Kid: But Principal Prickly, all I wanted at Burger King was a vanilla milkshake. Principal Prickly: You see causing trouble at Burger King or other fast food places undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids causing mischief at any fast food place. But Miss Finster assures me that fire alarm prank was the worst thing you've done at a fast food place. I have no choice but to give you detention level 10. Lazy Kid: Level 10? I wish Antoine should be taken away to the box when we're going to recess tomorrow. Principal Prickly: Make that level 11, are you ready to push me any further? Voices Duncan as Lazy Kid Paul as Antoine D'Coolette Dallas as Rotor Amy as Sally Acorn Joey (or Young Guy) as Sonic Diesel as Burger King Clerk Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Category:Lazy Kid's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff